Inazuma Drabbles: Character X Reader Series
by Shoujiki Shouji
Summary: Here are some "random" drabbles for Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy contaning romance, humor, fluff, hurt/comfort, family, etc. and even parts that could make you nosebleed! Come and read these drabbles and then request for your favorite character! [Requests: CLOSED]
1. Drabble I: Hakuryuu

**Happy Valentine's Day minna-san! Even though I'm a bit late... *sulks***

**Enjoy Hakuryuu's rudeness and insults towards you!~**

* * *

**Rivalry | Hakuryuu**

* * *

"Oi! [L/N]! Get me a water bottle or something!" Hakuryuu demanded with his deep voice.

Being Resistance Japan's manager, you just rolled your eyes in annoyance and got that old man a water bottle like he said. Or rather, demanded to anyways. You were totally going to kill your uncle, who by the way, is Fudou Akio. Mainly, he forced you to become a manager for Resistance Japan and you didn't really have any other choice. And now, you were suffering and stuck with a bunch of boys! And obviously, one of them became your greatest rival and was a complete jackass in the whole entire world! Question: Any idea who it is? Answer: It was Hakuryuu the old guy! He may be the captain of Resistance Japan, but truth to be told, he loved to insult you and be rude at all times. He even has the nerve to tease you! He just so damn arrogant!

"Here you go _captain,_" you said sarcastically while emphasizing on the word "captain". Hakuryuu gave you a suspicious look before snatching the water bottle away from your hand and shoving the universal solution down his throat. After that, he released out a thirst-quenching sigh before proceeding to hand you the water bottle. And it wasn't in a very nice way either.

"Next time, _you _better serve faster and not walk around like a snail," Hakuryuu pointed out while insulting you at the same time; resulting into you fuming with anger. "Now go back to your station."

"Hey!" you snapped. "At least be thankful that I'm here to help the team! You especially! You're so demanding!"

"Yatta yatta yatta..." Hakuryuu just shooed you away with a wave of his hand, which made you clench your fists.

"Fine!" you tried to count from one to ten inside your head to calm your nerves down. Mentally. "If you go demanding on me again, don't expect me to serve you!"

"Try me." Hakuryuu just folded his arms and smirked at you as you gave out one last huff and turned around, stomping away. You could still feel Hakuryuu staring at the crook of your neck, but you expected him to have already continue with practice by now. Minamisawa then walked right pass you, and he actually was at the wrong timing to be talking to you right now. "Hey [L/N], have you seen coach?" Minamisawa asked while flipping a strand of his hair. "Shut the hell up, Barbie Girl!" you hissed and shoved the purple-head aside. Minamisawa scratched his head and then looked at behind him just to see Hakuryuu smirking victoriously.

_Ahhh... So captain made [L/N] mad. Tsk. _Minamisawa thought as he flipped another strand of his hair. Is it me or is this guy always technically flipping his beautiful hair every 2 seconds!? _But what did she mean by _Barbie Girl _exactly?_

Minamisawa Atsushi, if only you knew...

* * *

The next day, you were practically still doing the same thing - staying at your original and rightful position of the station while preparing water bottles and folded towels for the team. The match for Resistance Japan against Shinsei Inazuma Japan was starting tomorrow, so the soccer team was pretty much giving in all their best for this practice.

"Here you go Kishibe," you smiled kindly at the violet male in front of you. Kishibe gave you a smile too, and then, he took the water bottle from you. In some point, yours and Kishibe's fingers were almost about to touch when Hakuryuu ruined the moment. "Excuse me! I need to get through," he interrupted in _this _deep voice that signaled that he was really pissed off. Looks like someone is jelly.~ Hakuryuu walked right between you and Kishibe when he could _have _just walked through in another path or direction. But noooooooo!~ The bastard _had _to walk right through between you and Kishibe! "What the heck is wrong with him!?" you snapped and gave Hakuryuu's back a glare. "Maybe he was jealous!" Kishibe laughed. "Him? Jealous? That's ridiculous." you crossed your arms and snobbed. Kishibe laughed some more at your little _denial _while you just rolled your eyes in respond. _There was no way Hakuryuu was jealous... was he?_

"[L/N]! Get me a water bottle!" the demanding voice of Hakuryuu roared across pass your ears. Rolling your eyes once again, you got a water bottle and approached Hakuryuu, who was standing in the soccer field with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. "Again, you're being slow [L/N]," Hakuryuu insulted you once more while you twitched your eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever old man," you rolled your eyes. When you were just about to hand the water bottle to Hakuryuu, you heard him mumble something that made your temper explode for good.

_Girls are so pathetic and useless..._

"Excuse you!?" you finally shouted in madness. He has tested your patience and now you had reached your limit. "You heard me, so don't make me repeat myself." Hakuryuu just gave you a stoic and an emotionless look, making your anger boil some more. How dare he...? "F-Fine! You know what? You can go and rot in hell! I'm tired of being a manger if you keep on continuing your freakin' attitude! I'm tired! And I'm quitting!" you rest of the Resistance Japan members were stretching, so they probably didn't hear your yells. You huffed and was just about to turn around and walk off when a hand got the collar of your shirt and gripped it tight to keep you steady and still. Hakuryuu then lifted you off the ground and you were like... smaller than him so yeah...

"Listen here!" Hakuryuu's reddish-brown eyes glowed scarlet and locking it with your [E/C] ones. "Tomorrow is the match for Resistance Japan vs. Inazuma Japan, so you better not back out right now!"

You could only gulp at the glare Hakuryuu was giving you. He was like, growling at you like a dog, like you have stolen something from him and you were hiding it behind his back. But what really scared you was the boy's reddish-brown eyes that bore into your own that reached into the depths of your soul and pierce through it. Just his eyes alone was making you as nervous as hell! But wait... Did you just say that you feared Hakuryuu? That can't be true, right? Well, truth to be told, you were scared of him. You couldn't help but stare back into those eyes... They were just so damn captivating and hypnotizing! You started to clench the water bottle in your right hand as your [E/C] orbs trembled and your body completely shook from under Hakuryuu's stare. Just then, you winced a bit as you grasped the concept:

Your face was like... just inches away from Hakuryuu's! What the heck!? You gulped as your cheeks started to tint pink. Too close... too close that you could even feel his breath that brushed across your [S/C] skin. Your heart was beating fast and loud that you could even hear it in your ears. What was this feeling you were suddenly getting? You bit your lower lip to prevent yourself from blushing further and of course, so as to not let Hakuryuu see your blushing expression. Unfortunately for you, Hakuryuu cocked an eyebrow and glanced down at your feet, which was _miraculously_ shaking. He then looked at you, and much to his surprise, you were looking away with a blush on your face. Hakuryuu then blinked at your suddenly shy figure, and when he started to think about it, he finally found the conclusion. He smirked as he noticed that your face was just inches away from him, and so if he did advanced you forward towards him, maybe he could finally _snatch _your feelings and make you fall in love with him! Hah! Excellent plan!

"What's wrong _[F/N]-chan_? You seem to be a bit nervous there.~" Hakuryuu teased while giving you a smug grin. You gulped as you flushed red some more. Since you weren't speaking anytime soon, Hakuryuu smirked again and pulled you close, to which made you wince. "I-I'm not n-nervous..." you said, stuttering. "Oh really now?" Hakuryuu clarified in a different tone of voice as he pulled you more closer. You flinched as he whispered something in your ear, "What about now? Still nervous?"

What happened next was shocking and made your eyes grow wide. Mainly, Hakuryuu had tilted his head a bit to the side, closed his eyes, leaned in, and closed the little gap between you and him. You dropped the water bottle from your hand, and you could feel Hakuryuu slowly putting you down back on the ground as he snaked one arm around your waist, and placed one hand at the back of your head to pull you closer to deepen the kiss. You thought that he was going to break the kiss after this action, but fortunately, that was not the case. He then stomped at your foot, which made you gasped in pain. Taking this as an opportunity, Hakuryuu took this chance to slid his tongue inside your mouth. And damn! It was in a hard manner as well!

As Hakuryuu broke the kiss, your face was the new definition of a tomato and you saw Hakuryuu smirking at you. Then, you sensed something. You looked at to your right side just to see the rest of the Resistance Japan members looking at the scene with gaping mouths.

So... were they actually watching this whole time? Interesting...


	2. Drabble II: Mark Kruger

**This drabble was inspired by the activities I did a few hours ago... which was playing video games and watching T.V.! :D**

**I have a plot in my mind for Gazel, Kariya Masaki, and Ibuki Munemasa, but I'll try to think of a plot for Matatagi Hayato, Shindou Takuto, and Minamisawa Atsushi. But when I saw Mark Kruger in the reviews, I kinda let me perverted juices flow.**

**Enjoy the awkwardness between you two and the American football captain! :D (Also, it's rare to see Mark Kruger X Reader fictions...)**

* * *

**Step Brother | Mark Kruger**

* * *

"Come'on! Come'on! You gotta win!" you urged as you as you pushed the buttons on your game controller and circling the joystick around. You were playing _Tekken_ with Endou and of course, you two were like in a riot. Aki could only giggle at the two of you battling with each other while Kidou sighed and continued to read his book. Your mother was upstairs pacing back and forth in her room; it looked like she was waiting for someone to arrive, and that someone was taking too long/running late.

"DAMN IT!" Endou ruffled through his hair roughly. "You won again [F/N]-chan!"

"HA! It looks like I'm the queen of Tekken!" you grinned smugly while Endou pouted. "No fair [F/N]-chan!~ When am I ever going to win against you?"

"I don't think that would ever happen in a million years," you joked while sticking out your tongue playfully and cutely. Kidou then glanced outside the window and then turned to look at his watch. "Uh-oh, it's getting late. I think we should head home now." Kidou suggested while closing his book. "You're right. We need to go." Aki agreed, standing up. "Looks like its time for me to practice _sakka_ with Hiroto and Midorikawa!" Endou added while bouncing around energetically. "Awww~ Do you guys really need to go now?" you pouted and whined. "Yup! Sorry [F/N]-chan, but we'll come back here tomorrow." Aki exclaimed. "And then we can play Tekken again! This time, _I'm _going to win!" Endou added once again before you burst into giggles. "Okay fine, but it won't be that easy to beat me!" you gave Endou a smirk.

After Endou, Kidou, and Aki left, you sat down on the floor once again while watching the television alone. Your mother was still upstairs stomping around impatiently. What the heck was wrong with that damn woman? You got your answer when the doorbell rang and your mother immediately rushed downstairs like a mad woman and answered the door quick. You could only sweat-drop for your beloved mother. When she opened the [F/C] door, she sighed in relief to see a familiar man. You were too focused with the T.V., so you weren't really paying much attention... until your mother interrupted you.

"[F/N] dear," your mother smiled sweetly at you, "Mark's here."

As you heard the very familiar name, Mark got inside of the house and gave you a gentle smile. "Hey there [F/N]! I came to visit along with my father."

"Mark!" you brightened up at the American football captain as you gestured for him to sit right next to you. Mark Kruger was both your captain and teammate when you played against Endou and his team. You remembered of being a mid-fielder for the soccer team, Unicorn, and it was a miracle that Mark's father and your mother were close friends. In case - that's what you thought. You glanced behind Mark's back to prove yourself if you were right, and then, you got your answer. You saw your mother and Mark's father flirting and sweet talking to each other! On second thought... maybe they were more than close friends actually. I mean, who can blame them? Your mother and Mark's father were both divorced and so, there's no doubt that they're going to get married and Mark was going to become your _step brother_, right? That would be brilliant! For you anyways...

When Mark sat down beside you, your mother grabbed Mark's father's hand and dragged him upstairs fast as a roller coaster in an exciting manner. Loads of answers filled your mind, but you could only think of one that best described your question. "Hey Mark," you leaned in to whisper into his ears a bit. "What do you think our parents are doing upstairs?"

"It's probably better if we didn't know," Mark sighed as he scratched his head. "If our parents get _married_, then you're going to become my _step brother_!" you blurted out carelessly. Mark then looked at you as he blinked, making you realize that you said something wrong. You blushed red in embarrassment and started to give him a nervous smile. "Gomene! I didn't know what I was saying!" you apologized right away. "It's fine." Mark gave you a sheepish smile.

_If our parents get married, then you'll never be mine..._

"Hm? You said something Mark?" you asked curiously. "Huh? I didn't say anything." Mark denied, making you confuse. In the end, you just shrugged and laid your eyes back on the T.V. screen again while Mark did the same. The both of you were silent for minutes, and neither Mark nor you dared to break it. And this wasn't just any old regular silence... It was pure awkwardness... Was saying to Mark that if his father gets married with your mother, he was going to become your _step_ _brother_? It looked like Mark didn't seem to like the idea at all... You wondered why...

[Tumbleweed passes by as the awkwardness continues on...]

Just then, something came up in the T.V. screen. Mainly, there was this boy and girl holding hands and started to _actually_ kiss passionately. And then you looked at Mark from the corners of your eyes, and you could spot him doing the same thing. Quickly, you looked away to prevent from being caught. The atmosphere between you two begun to go more tense and more awkward, which was not helping the situation.

Then, you stiffened as Mark placed a hand on your shoulder. Even his touch was beginning to go sensitive against your skin. "[F/N]," Mark started. "Look at me."

You gulped. Should you do it? It looked like it was the only choice you've got. Sighing, you hesitantly looked at Mark just to see him giving you a serious expression, but then his facial appearance softened once he saw your nervous thoughts. He may not be a mind reader, but he knew very well as to what you were thinking and what your thoughts composed of. Without a word, Mark closed his eyes and leaned in to capture your lips. You, getting the idea, also closed your eyes and leaned in to respond. When your lips molded together, you could have sworn you felt fireworks explode in the background. The kiss was unbelievably warm, but it became warmer when Mark started to French kiss you. Melting into the kiss, you could feel yourself sinking lower and lower until your back touched the marbled floor with Mark hovering on top of you - still not breaking the kiss. You two parted for air for a few minutes, but then resumed after resting for a bit. Now you got the point as to why Mark didn't like the idea of being your _step brother _in the first place. The kiss explains it all... until your mother and Mark's father went trudging down the stairs at the wrong timing! You and Mark immediately broke the kiss and awkwardly stared at the pair...

But then suddenly, your mother and Mark's father grinned mischievously at the same time. "I'm glad that you two are _getting along_ very well," Mark's father complimented. "Well, you two go and take your time! We'll be going on a date and won't be returning until 12:00 at midnight! Have fun!" your mother tried not to laugh as she grabbed her coat.

Once both your parents were gone, both you and Mark glanced at each other and then started to laugh. "Oh boy! That was plain awkward!" you laughed. "I thought they were going to kill us!"

"I know right? Mark chuckled as it subsided and he then looked at you slyly. "Shall we continue this upstairs?"

"With pleasure." you smirked and nodded as Mark got off you, helped you to your feet, and dragged you upstairs.

* * *

**So, I'm just going to end it there!~ MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyways, better give credits to your mom and Mark's father for ruining the moment! XD**

**What did you think about this drabble? Too perverted? Too OOC? Weird? Bad? Good? Tell me all about it in the reviews! Any flames for me? Accepted with appreciation!**

**Hmm... I'm not sure but I think Ibuki Munemasa would come next... and then maybe after that, I could do one for Gazel! Hihihi~**


	3. Drabble III: Ibuki Munemasa

**Wow! Thanks a bunch for the reviews guys! And now, I dedicate this third chapter to all of you! And I guess the last chapter was a bit too perverted! ^.^ But hey! Don't look at me! Blame my conscience!**

**...**

**My conscience says hi! ^_^**

* * *

**Relationship | Ibuki Munemasa**

* * *

"Ibuki! Stop slacking off during training!" you protested while glaring daggers at the white-haired goalkeeper.

"I'm not slacking off!" Ibuki protested while drinking a water bottle. The other Shinsei Inazuma Japan soccer members could only sweat-drop at the loud argument you two were making.

This was what you and Ibuki would usually do all the time - argue, bicker, fight, and scold each other. It's all the same. The both of you would usually intend to do this all the time in most regular occasions without apparent reason. Well - you didn't have reasons. You just hated to see Ibuki slacking off as a goalkeeper rather than training to become a strong one. That's because you _cared_ for him. On the other hand though, Ibuki _did _have reasons as to why _he _slacks off during training on purpose and starts to argue back with your complaints. The boy had reasons which were: 1. He could catch your attention and then you would scold him. 2. The two of you would eventually start to bicker making all of your attention fall on him. 3. Ibuki could stand close to you and inhale your sweet scent or fragrance. (Wink. Wink. ;)) So the conclusion was... Ibuki Munemasa was crushing on you! Sakura told him once that you could tell a person when he/she is crushing on someone because of that feeling he/she gets when he/she wants to always be with that person or his/her stomach would be filled with fluttering butterflies. Simple as that - and Ibuki was stuck in the same situation. He always wanted to be with you, to be near you. Although, he would never admit that he liked you. And plus, Ibuki needed to get through Shindou if he wanted to claim you to be his, which isn't all that easy at all considering the fact that you, Shindou [F/N], was Shindou Takuto's little sister. It wasn't going to be easy since Ibuki and Shindou were mortal rivals.

And there was another downside too! You were trying your best to avoid having relationships with anybody until you reach the age of maturity! This made Ibuki crestfallen. The girl he liked was avoiding any physical and emotional relationships with anybody! And that included himself! Ibuki felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. But no matter.~ He was not giving up on you now that you have already stolen his heart and interest from the very beginning when you first came to Shinsei Inazuma Japan along with Shindou just with the use of your silky and beautiful flowing [H/C] hair and shiny [E/C] orbs alone. Your personality really captured your essence and facial appearance. Not to mention, your body slender body was a bonus! You were just too perfect.

"So why not just stop slacking off and concentrate harder!?" you hissed. Let's just say that you got your fighting spirit from your brother's genes. The two of you were practically related after all.

"I told you for the last time, I wasn't slacking off!" Ibuki faked an angry expression. Nice drama Ibuki.~ Anyway, truth to be told, he was smirking like crazy on the inside. He then advanced and took a step closer towards you. From there, he inhaled your scent and processed it. Man, your fragrance was like the Cherry Blossoms! What kind of perfume did you spray on yourself anyways? Ibuki doubted that you even use perfume or cologne.

"Of course you weren't..." you said sarcastically while rolling your eyes. But then you immediately came back to your senses and snapped. "I suppose you would be doing 100 laps of jogging around the whole soccer field without rest then."

"But that's incredulous!" Ibuki protested while moving an inch closer to you some more. "I'm a goalie and goalkeeper's don't need to run laps!"

"Ano... guys?" Tenma interrupted awkwardly the quarrel with a sheepish smile and a sweat-drop. "Can you two stop quarreling at each other?"

"Who says so!?" you challenged, ignoring Tenma.

"I did!" Ibuki responded back by bending down a bit to look at your twinkling - which was now blazing with flames - [E/C] eyes and placing a thumb on his chest to prove that he was gaining the upper hand. You wouldn't back down that easily either. "Oh yeah!? Prove it to me then!" you retorted back, unstoppable and unbeatable. "Guys! Stop fighting already!" Aoi interrupted this time. But you and Ibuki were still having none of it and continued to ignore everybody else. "Those two are like dogs growling at each other," Tsurugi commented and sighed. "If that's what you want then fine!" Ibuki huffed.

Matatagi scratched his head and thought of a way to shut you two up, and apparently, words and interruptions weren't going to help that much. In the end, a cheeky grin spread across his lips; he had an idea in mind but Shindou was definitely going to kill and murder him brutally for it. It was worth a try I guess... After all, Ibuki was standing so close to you and it looked like you weren't going to move or budge any time soon. So Matatagi stepped right in front and stood at the back of Ibuki. Ibuki himself was about to say something else when he felt two hands being pressed at his back and pushed his forward at your direction. You, about to protest, were lost for words when you felt Ibuki's shadow looming over you. You were about to back off but nope! It was too late to do that!

Before you knew it, Ibuki tried to balance himself and got a grip of both your shoulders. His head wasn't so lucky though... or was it?

His forehead bumped against yours and his nose was touching with your own. When you opened them again, your eyes shot wide open and Ibuki's was as well! Everyone's mouth had dropped open - except for Matatagi who was feeling proud - and their expressions were a total knock off - Shindou having the most horrified one that he could even be shown in the Animal Planet channel! And yeah! You guessed right! You and Ibuki's lips were touching so that meant the both of you were kissing! Kissing I tell yah! Right on the mouth! Right on the lips! Everyone held their breaths - again, except for Matatagi - as you quickly broke the kiss with a red blush. You couldn't believe it! Your first kiss was stolen! And by Ibuki Munemasa as well! How was this possible? What just happened? How did this even happen and turn out into a kiss!?

"I-I... I'm so sorry-"

"NO! It's fine!" you immediately cut off Ibuki while trying to back away. "I-I'm sure it was just a pure accident!"

_Oh? But it wasn't an accident [F/N]. It was done on purpose, I tell you. _Ibuki thought to himself while making a hidden smirk.

Ibuki was about to respond, but was unable to because apparently, you quickly backed off and ran away from the scene as fast as you could towards the soccer club building. Your face was still flushing red and _Ibuki and I had just kissed! Nooooo! _was always chanted in your thoughts, mind, and conscience. You wanted to get away. And no! You weren't about to cry! You ran off because of embarrassment! _How could you have been so careless? _Why did the kiss _have _to happen? What did you do to deserve Ibuki's kiss? Wait! What!? No! That's not right! OMG! Were you mesmerized by Ibuki's kiss? You bet! But you wouldn't admit it.

Sighing, you grabbed a chair and sat down with both your hands being placed on the table. Now how were you gonna fix this problem?

In the meantime, Ibuki was still standing on the same spot, not moving an inch or muscle. Shindou was simultaneously bashing his head over and over again against a tree while Minaho and Manabe tried to stop him. Matatagi was looking very relaxed; Aoi was trying to comfort and explain the whole situation to a nearly fainting Tenma while Tsurugi was like, _What's there to panic anyways?_

Ibuki then smirked darkly as his face was over shadowed by his spiky white-hair. He _finally_ figured out where you ran off, and he was ought to hunt and track you down - simply going to make you his.

You were still thinking about conclusions to solve the problem and fix the broken part. Plus, you needed to construct an explanation and come up with excuses, 'cause there was no doubt that Shindou was going to freakin' explode like a volcano releasing lava and demanding for straight answers. Not to mention, you would get an earful of scolding too! Why of why did the damn kiss _have _to happen? Why was the world so cruel to you!?

Suddenly, the door was kicked open. Hard and loudly.

[Insert long gasp sound and dramatic music here.]

"[F/N], we need to talk," Ibuki panted, slightly out of breath. He started to close the door behind him and approach you with casual steps. You, widening your eyes in horror and chills running down your spine, stood up quickly from your chair and went to another direction of the table. "Hey! Come back here! I need to talk to you!" Ibuki pouted while he started to walk in the opposite direction where you were headed. Not saying a word, you winced and spun around the other way around. You were scared nonstop and Ibuki's actions were freaking you out to no end! You could tell that he was pissed off and annoyed by your doings, but what can you say? Avoiding the boy was your intention right now and nothing else.

You had to escape somehow. You and Ibuki were now officially playing a game of tag around the table! Fun, wasn't it? "Just go away!" you exclaimed, still running around the table. Aren't you dizzy yet? "Not until you calm down and hear me out!" Ibuki replied, continuously chasing and pestering you to no end. "Never!" you answered.

Before you knew it, you were caught off guard. Ibuki managed to snag your arm and pull you towards him. Blame your school shoes! You were much more comfortable with your running footwear. You gasped as Ibuki's arm gripped one of your own, resulting into you struggling hard to break free. However, Ibuki wasn't done yet. He then snatched your other free hand and gripping it as tightly as the first one. Ibuki proceeded to push you against the nearest locker with both your hands being pinned in each sides of your head.

Just when you were about to protest, Ibuki shut you up by slamming his lips hard on yours. The goalie had virtues.~ Your eyes widened once again. You struggled (wow! You never give up! Go gurl!) with all your might to break free and even planned on using your feet; however, that was not the case. Ibuki ha your legs imprisoned by stepping on your shoe which didn't hurt kinda bit. He started to interwine his fingers with yours albeit pushing you harder against the locker door to deepen the kiss. His lips were so temptations and vague... it couldn't be described at all. Finally, firmly, you gave up and kissed back with much passion, leaving Ibuki wanting for more. He licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance; you nervously let him enter. You moaned quietly during the kiss, and you could feel yourself gasping for air.

Munemasa sensed this and broke the kiss, but still gluing his forehead with yours. Once you consumed enough oxygen, you looked at straight through Ibuki's purple-plum eyes before sighing.

"Fine..." you exclaimed wearily. "I give up Munemasa. You win. What's it going to be?"

"You." the white-haired goalkeeper grinned cheekily. "I want you."

And then, Munemasa pressed his lips against yours once again, this time, gentler and softer. You immediately kissed back.

_Sigh. So much for avoiding relationships..._

_._

_._

_._

"IBUKI MUNEMASA AND SHINDOU [F/N]!"


	4. Drabble IV: Matatagi Hayato

**Konnichiwa!~ I'm back with another drabble guys! :D So how was the last chapter of Ibuki Munemasa? I hope it satisfied you! And oh yeah, the one who yelled at the end of the drabble was... You guessed right!**

**Shindou Takuto! XD**

**This time, I'm doing Matatagi Hayato, and then Gazel comes next.**

**Matatagi: Finally! I get to be paired up with someone! I can kiss a girl!**

**Tsurugi: Be careful, Minaho gave him drugs.**

**Rei: WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!**

* * *

**Fever | Matatagi Hayato**

* * *

"Tenma! Catch!" you called out at the brown-haired boy as you kicked the soccer ball towards him while running across the field. As Tenma caught the soccer ball, he immediately performed his famous hissatsu technique and managed to score a goal. You grinned wide and ran up to Tenma to give him a high-five. "Sugoi! That was awesome Matsukaze-san!" you praised as Tenma returned your high-five. "Thanks [F/N]-chan! You were amazing as well!" Tenma beamed as you giggled. Tenma then ruffled through your own [H/C] hair and said, "That's my [F/N]-chan!"

"You mean, _my _[F/N]-chan," another voice interrupted as someone grabbed your hand and pulled you close as that person wrapped his arms around you protectively and rested his chin on your shoulder. It was your boyfriend, Matatagi Hayato!

"Matatagi-san!" Tenma smiled with his face as bright as ever. "How's practice so far?"

"Great!" Matatagi happily returned the smile. "I've been practicing and - ACHOO!"

You and Tenma winced a bit as Matatagi released out a sneezing sound. Did he catch a cold? Or... was it more than a cold? "Matatagi-san, are you okay?" Tenma asked worriedly. "Nah! I'm fine!" Matatagi reassured, but you were having none of it. "And perhaps you have a fever, eh?" you inquired while touching Matatagi's neck to check his temper. "I'm fine [F/N]! I'm sure of it! After all, I can't let a _little _fever stop me from practicing!" Matatagi said energetically and then released out another sneeze. "Okay fine. If you insist." you sighed.

Later on after practice was over, everybody proceeded to take showers and get ready to go home. In the meantime, you were helping Aoi in keeping the water bottles, but your eyes kept on falling on your boyfriend, who was still practicing.

Another hour have passed by and it was now dark. Everybody had gone home - except for you and Matatagi. The boy still kept on practicing, and perhaps sneezing a couple of times. You could only sigh and watch him in silence. He was too stubborn and determine to stop practicing, so you decided to wait for him. Another coupe of minutes have passed by and Matatagi's boy was starting to get tired. He was beginning to slow down his pace and before you knew it, he tripped on his soccer ball and collapsed. "Hayato!" you shot up cautiously and ran to him quickly. You helped him to his feet as you placed one of his arm over your shoulder. "Oh God Hayato! Are you alright!?" you panicked a little. "Definitely..." Matatagi muttered under his breath. You heaved a sigh of relief. "You scared me there! Don't ever do this again! You could get hurt!" you scolded with wordiness. Matatagi raised his head up and smiled faintly at you. "Sorry for making you worry [F/N]; I won't do it again." Sigh. This boy can sometimes be reckless. "Come'on now Hayato. You're sick, it's getting late, and you're tired. You're staying over at my house because yours is too far away from school. And you're weak. So I need to take care of you. Understand young man?" you placed on a dead serious look. Matatagi could only laugh at your caring nature. You were acting like a mom again. But you didn't care if you had high maternal instincts; what you really cared about right now was this boy beside you.

* * *

There you go. You've finished the whole soup." you exclaimed while putting away the empty bowl that was filled with Chicken soup moments ago before Matatagi finished it. "Thanks for the soup and medicine [F/N]. I appreciated it." Matatagi thanked. "Don't mention it!' you smiled happily. Standing up from the bed while carrying a tray containing an empty bowl, a medicine bottle and an empty glass of water, you proceeded to go back to the kitchen. Matatagi was thankful and happy to have a caring and loving girlfriend like you. If you had not been there waiting for him back at the field, he still would have been left there crawling in the dirt. Matatagi didn't know what to do without you.

As you returned, you saw the brown-haired boy sitting up on his bed while reading a magazine that was relate to soccer. Smiling, you approached him and sat next to him.

"Hayato-kun, my mother said you can stay here in the guest room overnight until you are feeling better," you concluded with a sincere smile. "I'll be in my room next door if you need me." You stood up from your place and turned around to open the door, but before you could walk off, Matatagi frowned and initially grabbed your wrist in the process before you could even take a step. Before you knew it, you were now hovering on top of Matatagi while your lips met his. All you remembered was a warm hand grasping your own and pulling you backwards back unto the bed, were Matatagi was lying down. Your boyfriend, Matatagi Hayato, was kissing you! At first, you were clearly confused, but then just went with the flow and kissed back.

Suddenly, you could feel Matatagi switching your position. Matatagi was now officially hovering on top of you, still kissing you on the lips passionately. Breaking the kiss, both of you then glued your foreheads together.

"Can you please just stay here with me?" Hayato whined and pouted and gave you puppy eyes as you giggled hysterically. "With your cute pout and puppy eyes like that, how can I say no?" you chuckled while pinching Matatagi's cheeks. Eventually, Hayato laid down next to you and pulled up the covers enough for the both of you. He planted another kiss on you and then smiled.

"Hayato, you do realize that I'll catch your fever, right?" you realized.

"Hehe.~ Then it'll be my turn to nurse you back to health." Hayato grinned.

"Sigh. You're so reckless." you commented.

"I know I'am," Hayato chuckled softly as he moved closer to you and gave you a hug. "Now hush. Less talking, more cuddling."

**Extending**** Ending:**

"ACHOO!" you sneezed. "Damn you Hayato!"

"My turn to take care of you!~"


	5. Drabble V: Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel)

**Rei: Wait for it…**

**Burn: So who's next?**

**Rei: The calm and cool-headed paparazzi, Gazel!**

**Gazel: …..**

**Burn: Good luck amigo.**

* * *

**Paparazzi | Suzuno Fuusuke [Gazel]**

* * *

"Ms. [L/N]! Over here!"

"No! Over here Ms. [L/N]!"

"Ms. [L/N]! Look at the camera!"

You mentally cursed under your breath. Why'd you even partake this carrier into your life anyways? It was just disturbing the peace. And worse: Paparazzi's. Oh how you totally and really hate them sooooo much! You could just punch their ass' all the way to Mars! I mean, what's up with their habit of calling your name without manners and force you to face the camera? It's all just so excruciating and annoying! Even walking in a red carpet while wearing [F/C] high heels was too much for your content! Or rather, painful. In this case, it's your feet getting hurt. You hated being a pop star. Your goal in real life was never to become a pop star. It wasn't your intention. And yet, here you were, being surrounded by a dozen of paparazzi's carrying out their cameras. You continued to walk further out of your red carpet towards your Lamborghini, albeit ignoring all the annoying calls of the paparazzi's. However, when you spotted a certain familiar silver-haired boy, you stopped in your tracks and gave him a deadly death glare. Oh yes... That boy! He was also a paparazzi! Yeah! As in, P-A-P-A-R-A-Z-Z-I! You really hated his guts! Of all the paparazzi's, he was the one whom you hated the most. Every time you see each other, a riot begins. His name?

.

.

.

Suzuno Fuusuke.

"Why hello there Suzuno. What a pleasant night we have here right now." you greeted with a sarcastic tone and an obnoxious voice. "Good evening mademoiselle. Looking glamorous tonight, I see." Suzuno shot back in a calm and insulting tone while taking a snap of you. The two of you may be known as great rivals, but you respected each other's boundaries. "And you're looking quite spectacular there." you rolled your eyes. "Hmm... I always do." Suzuno flashed you a faint smirk while taking a second photo of you. You let him do so anyways. Who knows - maybe someday, the both of you might not see each other anymore some other time into the future. "Well, I'm outta here. This place is a bothersome." you exclaimed, taking a step on your Lamborghini. You peered over at Suzuno through your shoulder and said, "Bye Suzuno." And with that, you sped away. You forgotten to look at the devilish smirk the silver-haired boy was making across his cold lips.

**_I'm Your Biggest Fan_**

The next night, you went to the convenience store to buy some chips. Your other super star girl friends were hanging out of your mansion and they needed to buy more chips for their satisfaction. And they _had_ to choose you to drop by the convenient store. _How convenient. _

Stepping inside the convenience store, you scanned around to buy the best junk foods you could find and buy. You toured around the store, albeit picking up and choosing the best chips. Finally, when you were done, you placed the bags of chips right at the counted in order for you to pay. You grabbed for your wallet and pulled out enough cash. "How much are these chips- _You!_" you suddenly scowled. "_Me_". Suzuno referred to himself as he grabbed a bag of chips and checked the prize through the computer monitor. "I didn't know you worked here as a clerk!" you realized in bewilderment. "It's a part time job that I'm taking over for my friend for a night." Suzuno stated dryly and emotionless as he grabbed the last bag of chips and checked the prize. "That would be 20 yen in total." he stated as you scowled some more and gave him the cash needed anyways. Suzuno placed the bags of chips in a paper bag and handed it to you, along with your change. "Since when do yo even wear white-buttoned up shirts?" you insulted, but the silver-haired boy just gave you a cold stare. "That, you shouldn't know about. Its nonsense." The boy shrugged and then leaned against the counter while resting his chin under both of his palms and stared at you intensely. He locked his coldstone teal eyes against yours, as you also remained frozen and locking your [E/C] gaze straight at him. Suzuno leaned in a bit, and you did as well.

Closer... Closer... Closer...

But then! You snapped out of your terrace and pulled back. Suzuno stood up straight and coughed as an excuse. "Sorry about that." he apologized, but you didn't know that he didn't mean it. "No, its fine." you shook your head vigorously. "I'll see you then Suzuno."

You walked off, without noticing that Suzuno kept an eye in every step you took. He kept gazing at you until finally, your figure disappeared out of sight.

_**And I'll follow you until you love me**_

_**Baby, there's no other super star;**_

_**You know that I'll be your paparazzi**_

Another night had passed by. You were walking home and it was in the middle of the night. Walking in the dark alone - and especially for a girl like you who was a popular pop star - it was very dangerous. Kidnappers or drunkards or hold-uppers could so something to you - and you were weaponless. You then heard footsteps following right behind you, and for a moment there, you could feel yourself getting nervous and a little scared, so as a result, you fastened your pace a bit. But the footsteps were fastening up too, following wherever you go. Finally, panic was taking control and you started to run like shiznet.

_Oh my freakin' gosh! I've been chased! Someone help me! _you chanted again and again in your mind. But then, you slipped and lost your footing! Damn. Then the person behind you came to a stop and you could feel him behind your back. "My my my.~ The popular pop star [L/N] [F/N] is right here walking in the dark. I'm such a lucky $$****!~" the man behind you cried as you gasped. You then felt a hand grab yours and you were instantly pulled up and spun around. Oh no. Not now. "Hehe.~ Hey there super star girl." the man cackled darkly as he was about to make an unwanted move on you. You closed your eyes for dear life. You were speechless and tongue-tied. It was useless to call for help. No one else was around. You just waited for the impact to collide against you, but for some reason, that attack never came. Two slender arms wrapped around the man's neck and squeezed them tightly so the man couldn't breath. The arms got stronger, and eventually, the man lost consciousness and fainted into darkness. You opened your eyes swiftly just in time to see Suzuno dusting himself and the unknown guy lying down on the ground. "Chillax, he isn't dead yet," Suzuno clarified. I just cut some of his oxygen. He'll wake up in the morning. "Suzuno!? What are you doing here!?" you shrieked. "Now that's rude." Suzuno frowned and almost pouted. "I rescued you and this is how you thank me?" You widened your eyes in aspiration sheer of relief. Looks like your_ knight in shining armor_ came to save you in the unique of time!

"Sorry. But... I thought you already went home." you concluded. "Wrong. But you're lucky that I took this road. Otherwise..." Suzuno shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. "You could have been-" But Suzuno wasn't able to finish his sentence, 'cause fortunately, you tackled him into a giant hug like you didn't see him in years. _Looks like paparazzi's aren't that bad... Some though... _Before you knew it, you could feel Suzuno's slender arms snake around your waist and embrace you closer. Then he blew your ear gently and whispered:

**_I promise I'll be kind,_**

**_But I won't stop until you are finally mine_**

Cringing at his blow and husky (sexy) voice, you could only clutch onto his shirt and grasp it tightly; enjoying and savoring the tranquility of the night - even though this unknown guy was lying down here... Speaking of him -

"Suzuno, its getting late. Where's your house?" you asked looking at your watch, which states 11:00 in the evening. "My house is only a few kilometers away. I can just jog."

Suddenly, you felt the urge to invite him over your mansion and give him a reward for saving your precious life. Suzuno Fuusuke the paparazzi. The calm and cool-headed guy who saved your life. But if you invite him over your mansion, would it be a good benefit for you or a disadvantage? And worse - he was your rival - not to mention, a paparazzi as well - you were suppose to hate him. But then, you just sighed and looked at Suzuno's teal eyes. "No Suzuno, you're coming with me to my mansion. I still haven't you repaid you for saving my life." you said with sincerity. "And you are coming. Whether you like it or not." The teal-eyed boy could only stare at you and then shrug. He didn't bring his camera with him so perhaps he can't take pictures of you. He knew that you were doing this out of vain, but its better than nothing. Besides, he always loved you from the moment he first saw you - which was back then when he was in college - the first time he clashed with you. "So are you coming or you're just gonna stand there next to _that _guy?" your voice boomed. "Yes ma'am." the latter said sarcastically while rolling his eyes in the process. He then proceeded to approach you, snatch your hand, and drag you along - towards your mansion.

Arriving at your mansion, you then looked at Suzuno with a confuse look. "How did you know where I live?" you raised a brow at the grinning Suzuno. "Wow. You're really slow [F/N]." Suzuno's grin transformed into a smirk. "What in heaven's na-" you cut yourself of as realization struck you like a bolt of lightning. "Why you little rascal!" you cursed and gave the silver-haired boy a deadly death glare. "Bravo. I never expected for you to guess that quickly," Suzuno's smirk grew wider. "H-How did you manage to know where my location is!?" you snapped. "I didn't become a paparazzi just for nothing." Suzuno stated, proudly. Groaning, you just proceeded to give the paparazzi a harsh glare and drag him inside your mansion.

"Woah." Suzuno whistled and scanned around your bedroom. "My whole house could fit in here."

"Whatever white-head," you hissed while looking for something in your bed. Suzuno observed you, and it was time that he should _confess._ Walking casually towards you, he grabbed your shoulders and turned you around. "Have you decided what you want in return?" you questioned, a bit confuse by his actions. "Yes, and that is precisely _you_." Suzuno answered quickly before pushing you onto the bed and hovering on top of you. Before you could protest, the latter slammed his lips against yours, taking you in by surprise. What the? You were suppose to be rivals! Not lovers! Better enough, does rivals even kiss each other!? You didn't think so...

Closing your eyes and wrapping your delicate arms around Suzuno's neck, you decided to kiss him back. You could feel him grinning into the kiss, but it eventually evolved into a smirk as he licked your bottom lip.

You could only sigh mentally. Hopefully, no other paparazzi's would be crawling around the mansion_ at this time_...

* * *

**Hm~ A pop star and a paparazzi~ Quite a pair if you ask me! But yeah, ask my stupid brain.**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke would be coming in next 'cause he received a lot of votes in the reviews. And then after that, Gouenji Shuuya would be coming in next for the second choice. Then maybe Kariya Masaki could be next, and after that is Fei Rune. Then Kirino Ranmaru, and then Amemiya Taiyou! And I'm forgetting about Minamisawa Atsushi and Shindou Takuto! And Saryuu Evans too! The list just goes on... :3**


	6. Drabble VI: Tsurugi Kyousuke

**It's finally S-U-M-M-E-R! SUMMER! Even the ants crawling in my arms sure do miss me... :33**

**For now, why don't you reader's deal with a drunk Tsurugi Kyousuke in this drabble?~ (I apologize for the mistakes.)  
**

* * *

**Drunk | Tsurugi Kyousuke**

* * *

"Hai! Sayonara, Aoi-chan!" you waved at your blue-haired best friend and strolled out of the school grounds to finally go home. So far, as from what you notced, today was unusual. Tsurugi Kyousuke, one of the most popular hearthrobs in Raimon and definitely a soccer player, was absent today from school. You wondered why. Tsurugi was always present during school days - minus detention - and you would usually see him hanging out with Matsukaze Tenma. But today, he was absent and his presence was physically missing. The other soccer club members must have felt the same way as you are feeling right now - confused, wondering and worried. Wait... Did you just say that you _were _worried for the navy-haired boy? Oh no!

Shaking that feeling off, you couldn't help but blush at the thought. You? Worried for Tsurugi Kyousuke? Snort. And quite typical, right? No. It was definitely true and you had to admit it. You've been crushing on the guy for a long time now, but of course, you thought that that would be an interruption. Do you know what I mean? Did you get my point?

You see, Tsurugi and your best friend Sorano Aoi were a couple. Tsurugi finally had the nerve to swallow his pride down his throat and spill the beans towards Aoi about his feelings, making the blue-haired female blush hysterically and accept Tsurugi's feelings with sincerity. However, this kinda hurt you in the process. Okay, a lot. Every time you see them kissing, your heart would shatter into trillions of pieces. But for the sake of Aoi, you tried to keep your composure and bottle up your feelings.

You haven't noticed though that your pace was slowing down, and your head was hung down. Just thinking about Aoi and Tsurugi together breaks your heart. So somehow, you've been avoiding Tsurugi and trying to stay put with Aoi as best as possible. Although, that was beginning to be more difficult, as the navy-haired boy often bombarded you with exotic questions that just pissed you off to no end. But whatever. It doesn't matter anymore; what difference does it make even if you told him about your true feelings? So... maybe it was time to finally move on?

Still walking back home with a crestfallen expression, you could have sworn you saw familiar figure against the sidewalks. But you failed to awknowledge that the figure turned out to be Tsurugi Kyousuke! Realization struck you alive as your eyes widened. There you saw Tsurugi, leaning against a balaustrade railing - while drinking alcoholic drinks!

You couldn't believe your luck! Tsurugi Kyousuke, your navy-haired friend and your best friend's boyfriend (ouch. That kinda hurt), was drinking right there! How could this be? You were seeing things clearly right? You weren't just hallucinating right there! Then you snapped out of your throughts as you realized that you should be doing something and not just slack off! Instantly, you rushed towards Tsurugi's side and shook him. "Tsurugi-kun! Why are you drinking alcohol!? That's bad for your health!" you scolded, taking away the bottle from Tsurugi's hands. "I don't care! As long as I can drink!" Tsurugi shouted, losing his cool demeanor. Also, he was drunk.

"Knock it off Tsurugi-kun! What will Aoi say once she finds out about this!?" you warned, a pain expression on your face once you mentioned her.

"Can't you see!? That is why *hick* I'm drinking! Because of her!"

Wait... what? What did Tsurugi mean exactly? "Okay, that's it! You have to refrain from drinking Tsurugi-kun! You're still young!" you exclaimed, worried for your _friend. _"Damn! I said... I don't... care..." Tsurugi started to trail off as he saw 3 heads. "[L/N]-chan, why are there *hick* three of you?"

You couldn't contain it anymore. "'Cause you're drunk, you dumbass! Now come'on! You have to stop drinking!" you said, grabbing Tsurugi's arm and placing it on your shoulder. Then you supported the rest of his body as you made your way towards your house.

* * *

"Tsurugi! What happened to you!? Why drink alcohol on a Friday night?" you asked, settling the other on your bed. Good thing your parents were in California. "I tell you, *hick* I feel depress." Then, a light bulb clicked on your head. You sat down next to the navy-haired boy and raise an eyebrow. "Why are you depress?" you asked. Your main idea was to ask Tsurugi why he was drinking all of a sudden. Drunk people can tell the truth without any hesitations as they are drowned in the chemicals of an alcohol. "Aoi and I broke up." Tsurugi simply answered while releasing out a hiccup. "WHAT? Why?" you asked in bewilderment. You were extrememly shock at the news Tsurugi told you; Aoi didn't even bother to tell you! No wonder why she was less enthusiastic today...

"It didn't go so well. I was beginning to doubt my feelings towards Aoi after two months of being together with her. And also, I noticed that I grew nostalgic towards you [L/N]. Your smile and all... there so charming and sunny." Tsurugi explained, eyeing you. Blinking, you kind of blushed at how Tsurugi complimented your smile like that - even though he was drunk and would never admit it.

"I started to have different feelings there. For a minute, I was confuse about my emotions. And lately, Aoi has grown distant towards me. She said our relationship wasn't working out anymore; I _loved _you an she loved Tenma. We broke up, and then I started to drink 'cause I was really confuse and wanted to drown myself. Then you showed up and founded me." Tsurugi explained thouroughly. Instantly, he looked at your really red face and gave you a smile - a drunk smile. But it was enough to make you swoon over and make your heart flutter. Of course, these all makes perfect sense! No wonder why Aoi wasn't itogether with Tsurugi; no wonder why Aoi was a bit less enthusiastic today - but happy when Tenma was around; and no wonder why Tsurugi was absent.

You smiled back at the boy and reached out a hand to caress Tsurugi's soft hair and down to his cheeks. At this, he released out a small moan; then he leaned in to your touch. This only made you feel really happy knowing that something was about to spark. After the navy-haired boy was done leaning in to your touch, he grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to him to steal a pationate kiss. Taken aback by the sudden action, you blinked your eyes - but then closed them to feel the kiss sooth you with ease. Man, Tsurugi was such a damn good kisser! (Ohh~ ;)) Breaking the kiss, Tsurugi leaned in towards you and rested his head in the crook of your neck and nuzzling it gently with his nose. Puppy love.~

"I love you [F/N]. I really do."

"Don't worry Tsurugi," you chuckled as the boy immediately looked at you with a serious face.

"Continue."

"'Cause Kyousuke? I love you too."

* * *

**Awww!~ Puppy love! . You, my friend, found gold in the sidewalk! XD**

**Amemiya Taiyou would be coming in next 'cause I really have a good idea for him! :DD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Drabble VII: Amemiya Taiyou

**Whipped | Amemiya Taiyou**

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Oh. My. God. Now, you were entirely pissed off by this orange friend of yours always pleading and begging for you to play soccer with him and leave the damn book you were reading. He wouldn't leave you alone, and you were pissed off to no end!

"Taiyou, I said not now," you said, sighing and closing the book you were reading.

"But how come?" Taiyou pouted. "Don't _chu _want to play with me?"

"Can't." you exclaimed flatly. "I've got a book report to be submitted tomorrow."

"Just one round of soccer!" Taiyou made all puppy eyes at you. "It's been a long time since we last played!"

"I know..." you trailed off, continuing to read the book. "But I have to finish this first. Then we can play soccer afterwards."

Your orange-haired friend glanced at the sun. It was setting, and before you knew it, evening would come by and you would go home without playing soccer and leaving Taiyou himself hanging. He began to think deeply. There must be a way for you to force to play soccer. What can he do to get you to play with him? Suddenly, a light bulb clicked in his head as an evil smirk formed in his lips.

He sat down next to you on the bench and snatched your book away from your possession.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" you scolded. "Give that back you orange nuthead!"

"Nu-uh!" Taiyou stuck out his tongue. "Let's _play _first."

"But-"

You were cut off with Taiyou pressing his lips against your so suddenly that you didn't even see it coming. He licked your bottom lip, and unconsciously, you responded by parting your lips a bit. The orange-haired boy's warm tongue glided and swirled around with yours, while all the while caressing your cheek.

Your lips parted as you gave out a heavy sigh.

"Fine," you gave in. "I'll play with you."

"Yay!"

_I've been whipped._

* * *

**Yep. Kinda short. But come'on! It says there drabble, yeah? **

**Hmm... I'll start with Minamisawa Atsushi next, and then Ozrock Bitway can go next.**


End file.
